What do You Think?
by AFButler13
Summary: This is an ending for the Naruto, Sasuke clash, that I thought of this morning. Not too long, but to the point. Mostly Drama and it is not a pairing fic of any kind. Just a short one shot that will not be continued into a longer story.


**This is one way I can see the fight between Naruto and Sasuke ending. Maybe unlikely but this idea crept into my head when I woke up at five in the morning today, so figured I'd put it into words and see what you guys think about it. All reviews are welcome good or bad. Not only on the writing but on your opinions about the idea. I's like to also throw a challenge out there on how you think the ending between there fight would go.**

**I do not own Naruto or its characters, they were created by Kishimoto. However this Idea is mine.**

**What do You Think?**

Naruto and Sasuke clashed blades once again each of them showing equal aggression on their faces. The battle had lasted fairly long, almost fifteen minutes at this point. Their shirts torn and bodies bruised; at one point Sasuke had control, then Naruto and so on. Now two tired shinobi stared at each other, both with busted kunai in their hands. In one last move of desperation they lunged at each other, shooting forward with their fists clenched tightly. Ducking under Sasuke's fist Naruto slung his own into Sasuke's gut, bringing him too his knees. Naruto now standing behind Sasuke looking the opposite direction, stood completely still, and silent. Sasuke leaned back off of his knees, his back heading for the ground. Before the crash against the ground however, he felt his body hit another solid object keeping him upright. He knew exactly what it was.  
"Hey Sasuke you'll never guess what happened. I finally met my parents. Turns out I'm the son of the Fourth Hokage, and my mom was an extremely strong kunoichi, and a babe at that. It wasn't long but I got to speak to each of them. What do you think?" Naruto was sitting on the ground his back leaned up against Sasuke's both of them seemed to be holding each other up. Sasuke however stayed silent not responding to Naruto's question.  
"I never would have thought that the Fourth was someone who would give a burden such as the Kyuubi to his own son, and the moment I saw him and learned he was my father, I punched him in the stomach. It was weird though. I wasn't angry, in fact, it was one of the happiest moments in my life. Not because I was the son of the Fourth Hokage, but because I learned at that moment that I wasn't abandoned. My father put his trust in me to stop the evil that Madara is. He is responsible for my fathers death. My mother's too," Naruto continued leaning his head back against Sasuke's with a soft thud. Sasuke again gave no response.  
"I bet you would have never guessed that my mom was the Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi before me. Apparently it was her families responsibility to be the container. Crappy role the family played if you ask me though. When I first talked to her, I couldn't even form a sentence. She didn't have much time but she told me about the events leading up too my birth, the day the fox attacked. Turns out our moms were best friends, go figure? On the day I was born apparently Madara attacked, knowing that the seal holding the fox was at its weakest during childbirth. He unleashed the fox and controlled it to attack the village. My father and mother both gave their lives to not only stop the fox, but to protect the village. They chose to put their trust in me, but you know what Sasuke? I'm an idiot. My father was a genius shinobi, my mother an expert at multiple Jutsu, and me, a dead last, and a dobe. I don't know if they would be proud of how I turned out, or if they would be proud of the decisions I've made after meeting them, hell I can't really say that I knew them at all. But the one thing I can say for sure is if I got another chance to meet either one, disappointed in me or not I would take that. What do think Sasuke?" Naruto asked still not eliciting even the smallest of sounds from the man against his back.  
"Out of everything though, out of all of the hardships I have ever dealt with, meeting my parents and loosing people I loved made me realize one single important fact. You were right the whole time. I really did never understand what you were going through. Hell I really had no right at all to try and bring you back. I'm sorry for that Sasuke. Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura, Tsunade, everyone in the village, I love them with all my heart and in an instant I would die for them, or kill for them. But out of every bond, or relationship I have ever had, I have had only one that felt familial. Only one person who I felt so close too, that I could only imagine that that was what it felt like to have a brother. Out of every bond I ever held, only yours Sasuke, ever truly made me feel like I had an actual family member. Everyone else I realize loves me, and I feel the same too, but its their friendship I treasure from them more than anything. I don't know what it is Sasuke, maybe our tragic pasts, or our desire to accomplish our goals no matter what, but somehow when I pictured a family, every time across from the dinner table you were always there as my brother. I don't know what it feels like to have a family, you were right about that, but I will tell you this Sasuke. If a familial bond feels anything like this, than I don't want to know how it feels to loose a person from my family. I know your plans Sasuke, I know I have to stop you, but..." Naruto paused slightly stuttering before continuing, "...but I can't do it. I can't kill my own brother Sasuke. Please tell me, how am I supposed to protect my friends that I love, what am I supposed to do Sasuke?" Naruto silently let out a stream of tears from his eyes which fell onto his chest.  
Several minutes passed as Sasuke, still silent, could now be seen with the same set of eyes, with the same set of tears, streaming down his face. Opening his mouth he finally spoke up. "Naruto, this is probably not worth much after all that I've done, but to me, you are without a doubt my brother. I don't know if I can fix all of my relationships, nor do I know if I even want to, but hearing you speak, I get it. Not just your feelings, I get everything. I may not fully understand the motive behind Itachi's attack nor agree with it, but I realize now that like your parents he also intrusted onto me his faith and trust to accomplish what he could not. I'll be damned if I'm gonna disappoint not one, but two of my brothers. Its funny really, I never understood it before now, but your strongest ability out of everything in your arsenal, are your words. What do you say Naruto, no brother. Want to help me change the world? With our power, your words and my brains, not only is taking down Madara possible, but we may be able to accomplish what my brother trusted me with, and your father, mother, and Jiraiya trusted you with." Sasuke said the tears in his eyes beginning to calm.  
"You saying your smarter than me Sasuke. Don't think for a second that I'll lose to you, teme," Naruto replied smiling, his tears also beginning to quell.  
"Shut up dobe," was all Sasuke replied, as he also let a small smile slip across his lips.

END

**Well tell me what you think. All criticism is welcome and like I said I'd also like to see what other people have to offer up on how they think the ending of the fight will go.**

**Oh and I am still doing "Guardians", it's just coming along slowly. I do have other projects I am working on, my own original stories, those being the main reason why its taking so long. But rest assured that chapter two is almost finished.**

**Till next time guys**


End file.
